Just Tonks
by psycho-pink-faerie
Summary: What would you do if you knew you'd never see the one you loved again? What would you do if you knew you didn't have long to live? Remus/Tonks oneshot. Rated T for themes of violence.


**Hey :) **

**This is a oneshot about the Tonks (and Remus) death. I know it's be done a lot before, but I wanted to have a go at it. It's written for the 'Anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts' challenge. I've used a few lines of JK's dialogue from the battle scene, and they're written in italics.**

**I hope you all like. Please read and review.**

**Leanne. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters (sadly) I also do not own the lines of dialogue written in italics towards the end of the fic. These are all property of JK Rowling. I make no money from the writing of this piece. **

* * *

**Just Tonks**

_What would you do if you knew you were seeing the one you loved for the last time? What would you do if you knew you had only hours to live?_

"Please be careful Remus," Tonks implored, as she watched him getting ready to leave. Just minutes earlier they'd received a patronus from Professor McGonagall informing them that Hogwarts was about to enter a state of siege and that Remus needed to leave immediately.

"Don't fret Nymphadora," His wife's hair turned quickly from black to red and then back again. Remus Lupin was the only one who'd ever insisted on addressing her by her first name.

Tonks wrung her hands together, only vaguely aware of Teddy starting to cry from the nursery, her foremost concern being her husband. "I should –"

"You will do no such thing," Remus interjected before she could finish. He knew she'd been about to decide to come with him. "It's too dangerous this time; you must stay here, with our son. He needs you." His eyes welled up, and he turned away from her, the realization that he might never see either of them again too much for him to bear.

"I'm an Auror! This is my job!" Her eyes flashed angrily, daring him to challenge her. Her hair had again changed to a vibrant shade of red.

Her husband gritted his teeth and turned back to face her; he didn't want what could be their last conversation to end like this, but she wasn't leaving him any other choice. "You're also a mother; or does Teddy really mean that little to you?" It was a low blow, but he didn't know how else to make her see reason. She was as stubborn as they came. Tonks' eyes filled with tears and she couldn't speak. "He needs you more than I do right now."

She understood what he was saying, and nodded. "I know Remus; I know you're right, it's just – oh please come home safe." Her hair turned a shade of grey-blue as she immediately started to fear the worst.

"I can't promise you that, you know I can't; all I can promise is that I'll do my best." A tear rolled down his cheeks, and he looked older in that minute than she'd ever seen him look. "I love you Dora." He wiped away her tears, and pulled her into a fierce hug.

"Stay safe," she said her voice little more than a whisper. "I'll see you soon; make sure you take down Bella for me." Tonks tried to lighten the atmosphere, but was unsuccessful. "I love you." He kissed her gently on the cheek, and she turned away so she didn't have to watch him go. Tonks heard the door shut with a click, and then the tears came. She touched the spot on her cheek that still tingled from his kiss, "please come home safely She pleaded into the silence of the empty room.

* * *

It had been an little more than an hour since Remus had left, and Tonks had occupied herself pacing nervously up and down the nursery, Teddy slept peacefully once more, resting comfortably in her arms. Her mind – as expected – kept straying to thoughts of the fight, and it got to a point where she could bear it no more. She knew what Remus had said, and deep down she knew he was right; but Teddy was safely tucked up while he was fighting for his life, and the lives of wizards worldwide. If you-know-who took over, nowhere would be safe. Despite what he said, he needed her, and she needed him. Just as they'd needed each other in the beginning.

She packed Teddy's travel bag and slung it over her shoulder, putting her son gently in his travel cot and tucking him in securely. Tonks levitated the cot and grabbed it by the handles, stepping into the fireplace. She sprinkled floo powder into the grate, the flames turned green and coughing she managed to state her destination, "Andromeda's Place." Her surroundings went dark, and feeling the familiar feeling of being sucked into a vacuum they twirled round, and she stumbled out of her mother's fireplace. Soot dusted the cream carpets, and Teddy had awoken – quite unsurprisingly – and was bawling his tired eyes out.

Andromeda looked up from the wizarding news, giving partial coverage of the battle, as she saw the flash of light from the grate out of the corner of her eye. "Dora! Is everything okay? What's happening?" Her voice rose in panic.

Tonks gave her mother a wan smile, "that depends on your definition of okay," she answered. "I need a favour Mum."

"You want me to look after Teddy while you go off and fight this stupid battle?" Andromeda said bitterly. "Where is your sense of loyalty Nymphadora? You have a son who needs you –"

"I have a husband who needs me too," Tonks countered, silently counting to ten in her head, trying to remain calm. "It's my job to protect the country; it's what I signed up for."

"Your priorities change when you have children, or haven't you learnt that yet?" Andromeda retorted trying to quell the panic that was rising in her throat. It was bad enough that she'd lost her husband, only a few weeks previously without losing her daughter to the Second Wizarding War as well.

Tonks knew how her mother's mind worked, "Mum, I know this is hard for you – I know you miss Dad, but Remus is my husband, I've got to go to Hogwarts. I'll never be able –"

"Nymphadora will you stop thinking about yourself for once?"

Andromeda's tone was sharp but her eyes were watering and Tonks knew she was on the verge of tears. "Mum, you don't understand. If you could you'd have fought to the death to protect Dad." She started to cry. "I'm scared, I don't know what I'd do if I lost Remus – I couldn't forgive myself. I have to go."

"But I can't lose you as well 'Dora. You and Teddy are all I have left," Andromeda begged.

"I'll be careful," Tonks felt like she was eleven again and pleading with her parents to let her buy her first broomstick, "I promise I'll come home."

Her mother silently nodded her consent – she knew she had little choice. "Go and make your father and I proud."

"Thank you," the young Auror lowered her voice, wrapping her mother in a hug and ignoring the tears that were falling. Then she turned away, not wanting Andromeda to see that she was about to cry herself, instead focusing on picking up little Teddy. She breathed in deeply, inhaling the 'baby scent' of talcum powder. "I love you little guy," she murmured into his tiny ear. His tiny fist closed around her finger, "Be a good boy for Grandma; Mummy will see you very soon." There was a catch in her voice as she spoke, and she carefully placed the sleeping child in her mum's arms. "I love you," she said quite simply. "I'll see you later, I promise." Andromeda didn't speak – she couldn't, but Tonks understood perfectly. She twirled three times on the spot and appeared in the Hogs Head seconds later.

* * *

Her heart hammered nervously in her chest, as she made her way into Hogwarts from the passage. The sounds around her grew louder and various bangs made her jump about a foot in the air – they were that close. The tunnel grew lighter and she turned the corner and stepped into the Room of Requirement, where there was just Ginny and Augusta Longbottom. Harry came in just behind her. _"Is everyone okay?" _Tonks and Ginny said together.

"_S'far as we know,"_ answered Harry, before asking a question of his own. Tonks ignored him her breathing slightly easier now. _"I thought you were supposed to be with Teddy at your mothers?"_

"_I couldn't stand not knowing –," _Tonks' expression was one of anguish and despair as she thought about what she'd left behind, but thinking more of what her husband was facing. _"She'll look after him – have you seen Remus?"_

"_He was planning to lead a group of fighters into the grounds –"_ That was all she needed to hear, and she flew out of the Room of requirement not letting him finish his sentence. She dashed through the corridors, searching desperately and running straight into Aberforth, Ginny close behind. "_have you seen Remus?" _

"_He was dueling Dolohov," shouted Aberforth, "Haven't seen him since!" _She vaguely heard Ginny start to speak, running in the same direction as Aberforth, dust assaulting her lungs.

Tonks ducked and wove around the crowds of people, dodging multiple jets of light and out of the corner of her eye saw Remus, battling Dolohov just as Aberforth had said. "REMUS!" She screamed over the din, fighting to make her voice heard and throwing herself to the ground as a spell was fired dangerously close to her head. Seconds later the wall nearest to her exploded and chunks of stone were shot in all directions. She crawled along the floor on her hands and knees, blood seeping from a gash in her leg – the result of a shattered window. She staggered to her feet to see Remus stood by her, now dueling three Death Eaters at once, and taking careful aim reeled off two killing curses in quick succession. They both hit their target, and Voldemort's warriors stumbled momentarily, sinking to the ground and moving no more. Remus glanced sideways to see who had cast the timely spell. His eyes widened when he saw Tonks, standing there, wand drawn.

"What – on – earth – are – you – doing – here?" He shouted, in between dodging and firing spells at Dolohov as he tried to kill him. "I – told – you – not – to come." Remus finished.

"I had to," Tonks pleaded, her own spell missing Dolohov by inches. Her eyes misted over. "I've left Teddy with mum, he'll be okay."

"And what if we're not?" Remus said angrily.

His wife's eyes misted over, as she thought of the possibility they might never be parents to their son, but as she looked at everyone fighting for a better world, that it'd be worth it for his generation. "I'm your wife, Remus. For better, for worse. We've had so many good times; I was by your side then. Now things aren't so great, and I'm going to be here for them too; stand and duel with you. I'll fight to the death with you. I promised you that a year ago, and I swear Remus John Lupin I'm going to do just that. I love you."

He gave her a sideways look, tears rolling miserably down his cheeks. He was exhausted now, and it showed in his wand movements. His spell missed Dolohov yet again, he stumbled and as he looked up at the Death Eater he knew what was coming before the words were off his lips. As if in slow motion he watched Dolohov's mouth move, Tonks' mouth open in a silent scream and felt the blinding green jet come into contact. Remus fell to the floor, his last 'I love you' still on his lips.

Tonks watched him fall – it seemed to take an age for him to hit the ground but when he did her heart finally broke and tears poured uncontrollably down her cheeks. Dolohov turned his wand on her, but Tonks' reflexes were quicker and her wand swished down through the air. And this time, she didn't miss. Dolohov crumpled to a heap and moved no more.

As Tonks looked down at Remus – who if not for the cuts and scorch marks – could have been sleeping peacefully, her legs buckled underneath the weight of her body. The world started to spin at an alarmingly fast pace, and she collapsed to the ground across her husband, scarcely aware of the battle scene taking place around her. A high pitched cackle barely roused her from her grief. "Aww, is iccle Nymphadora devastated at the loss of her werewolf? What will it be next? A giant?" The vicious Black sister leered.

Tonks didn't give Bellatrix the satisfaction, just lay there listless, and clutching Remus as his body grew cold. The Death Eater's words barely penetrated her system. She knew she must die now, and strangely enough it didn't seem like such a terrible fate – she could go be with Remus again. Bellatrix uttered the curse – she heard that loud and clear, but never even fought her. Blackness clung to the edges of her vision and her life flashed before her eyes – being sorted into houses; playing Quiddich and her life with Remus and Teddy. Her hand intertwined with Remus' and her eyes closed for the final time, her hair changing back to her favourite shade of pink.

* * *

If Nymphadora Tonks had known for sure that it would be the last real time she saw her love alive, she'd have kissed him like never before, sadness tainting every brush of their lips- every flick of the tongue. It'd be a different kind of kiss – one not filled with the promise that tomorrow could bring, but a bittersweet final embrace.

If she'd known that her own life was drawing to a close she'd have argued less, hugged her mother tighter, and begged her to look after her only son – even though she knew Andromeda would do nothing less. She wouldn't have promised her that she'd be back.

If she'd known, she'd have cradled little Teddy in her arms for an eternity, whispering words of love to the sleeping infant, oblivious to the broken world around him. Her voice would have choked on the words, silent tears dripping onto knitted blankets, as still the baby slept on.

If only could have foreseen what lay ahead. To some extent you could say they had done – they were in the midst of a brutal war; there were always going to be casualties, from both sides of the playing field. They'd always known it could come down to this, and she wasn't ever one to sit at home, while everyone else fought the battle. What had she qualified to do, if not to protect the world from dark magic?

She fought to the bitter end, never once letting the fear show, finally killed by her Aunt Bellatrix's own hand. And so Nymphadora Tonks had died as she lived, fighting always for all that was good, having loved and been loved in return, and leaving behind a lifetime legacy – the boy who would grow up to be the mirror image of his mother. The world would always remember her. Not as Nymphadora; Just Tonks.

* * *

Review? Please? (: x


End file.
